ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
I return
fools ultra power.jpg rook i dont like helafey food i like mcdonalds hungry jacks and KFC.jpg } |season = } |number = 6 |airdate = 11 december 2014 |writer = Matt Wayne |director = Ben Jones |previous = } zs'skyars main light |next = } wildmutts are rampaging |image=Fools ultra power.jpg }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot psyphon is termonted to fix evrey leak in undertown by the order of argit who is tricking ben to open up a suit Major Events argit is in his office he orders psyphon to fix evrey leak in undertown psyphon tells argit he will not but argit gets his techadons and they force to shoot at psyphon then psyphon goes to work then argit pulls out A box that he has had befor ben rook and max all are sitting and watching argit holding the box max says ben has to do something ben says he will suddley a plumber comes in rook and ben take off ben says that they need a trustworthy plumber then rook says they will need two Trust Worthy plumbers ben then says the omnitrix is not Going Good rook then transforms ben into feedback feedback weaks the proto truck rook then finds argit Going into PHQ feedback follows argit but is stooped by a techadon who shoots feedback rook shoots the techadon after that psyphon is finshed he gets angry and goes to argits office to Find the Cube Argit is damanding max To let him borow the suit But Max dozent let him ben and rook come rook tells argit to get out of ther base argit tells ben he needs a suit ben transforms into Atomix Atomix tells Argit to leave Argit gets his techadons to fight ben but ben easley defeates them after that Argit is angry about them failing ben transforms back he leaves After that ben goes Too a place he's gone undercover Fistrick tells him to get out of there ben transforms into wildvine and says back off but fistrick Wacks him rook takes argit to his office and Argit says they have to go the Black Hole Argit and rook arrive at the Black Hole and argit Shoots Rook and pulls out the techadon box and gets his techadons to destroy Rook Ben then leaves Fistricks Jym Rook Calls him Argit and His Techadons go bash Rook up he goes flying out the bar Argit then tells his Techadons to Finsh Rook but ben runs ben transforms into big chill and frezes Argit he transforms back but rook is bashed up by the techadon ben turns into big chill again And defeates the Robot Ben and rook go to argit who breakes free ben transforms into lodestar and magntizes Argit Argit is Arristed and rook Yells At him meanwhile at the bar A dimian head alien aproshes and says Tennysons Mine Characters ben rook max Simian (cameo) psyphons minun (cameo) plumbers (cameo) Villains psyphon argit Techadons kraab fistrick solid plugg liam corvo sunder (cameo) Tetrax (cameo) Aliens Used feedback atomix wildvine big chill (2x 2nd time going for upchuck) Lodestar Trivia psyphon tallks to krabb and thunderpig about tricking argit when hes done the frist leak althought that never happened of time this is the only time wildvine has 2 omnitrix symbolls